Eurofans Song Contest 1
Israel |host = | entries = 52 | debut = see below | return = | withdraw = | map year = | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Participating Countries | col2 = #FF0000 | tag2 = Countries that did not qualify for the final | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = Italy "Nero Bali" |nex = |pre = }}Eurofans Song Contest 1, was the 1st edition of the Eurofans Song Contest. It was held in Israel. KAN chose the LIVE Zappa in Rishon Lezion to serve as the host venue for the edition. Fifty-two countries took part in the contest; The submissions for the first edition opened on 30 May 2019. With 715 points, The winner was the Italy with the song "Nero Bali", performed by Elodie, Michele Bravi and Gué Pequeno who wrote it with Mahmood and Dario Faini. Italy won for the first time and received the highest total score in the history of the contest and with a margin of 219 points over the second place which went to Sweden. Australia, Norway and Denmark completed the top five of the edition. Location : For further information see Rishon Lezion The first edition took place in Israel for the first time. Rishon LeZion (Hebrew: First to Zion) is a city located along the central Israeli coastal plain 8 km (5 mi) south of Tel Aviv. With a census-estimated 2017 population of 251,719, it is the fourth-most populous city in the Israel. It is part of the Gush Dan metropolitan area as well. Founded in 1882 by Jewish immigrants from the Russian Empire, it was the second Jewish farm settlement established in the land of Israel in the 19th century, after Petah Tikva. It was formerly known as a commuter town but has since increased and now hosts many commercial and employment areas. Key Host venue Format The executive supervisors has decided that in the first edition will be 3 Semi-finals with 17 - 18 countries in each. In each semi-final 8 countries and the two-best ninth placed will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries . Semi-final allocation draw The draw to determine the participating countries' semi-finals took place right after the closing of the songs' submissions. The fifty-two semi-finalists had been allocated into eight pots, based on historical voting patterns and their geographical place. Drawing from different pots helped to reduce the chance of so-called neighbourly voting and increases suspense in the semi-finals (to make the contest more realistic). The eight pots were the following: Voting The executive supervisors has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After players have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results are announced in reverse order. The voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order.